Cuando un espiritu besa un haz de luz
by Elloith Elennare
Summary: Una mini historia regalo, un romance de una loca con un elfo...Reviews!


**_Nota de mi, usease Éllóith: _**Esta historia es la historia premio de Mayu por el review numero 99 en mi fic "En el Fin de los Dias" (si no lo has leído, léelo, es… mucho fic xD *Publicidad Gratuita*) Sepas o no quien es Mayu, léelo, porque es una cosa muY rara esta historia, pero algo es algo. Bexoooos, bexitos bexutes!! 

ESTA MINI HISTORIA VA DEDICADA A MAYU! BEXOS GANADORA!! ;º)

**_CUANDO UN ESPÍRITU BESA UN HAZ DE LUZ_**

Era de noche. No una noche cerrada, oscura y tenebrosa, no, era una noche clara, sin nubes en el cielo, y con una gran luna redonda y resplandeciente. En Mithlond, la música sonaba por las calles y se oían risas por doquier. Todo el pueblo estaba de fiesta. En la plaza principal, cerca del puerto, multitud de mesas cargadas de comida y bebida aguardaban a que las atacaran todos los asistentes a la fiesta de las nupcias de Aerandir y Linnaed.

Ascamir se acabó de peinarse el largo pelo negro y se miró al espejo. Se giró y volvió a mirarse. Volvió a girarse, y volvió a mirarse del otro lado. Se remiró por todos los lados, hasta que comprobó que estaba bien. Se abrochó la capa corta y salió de su habitación. Fuera, una florecilla blanca y verde aguardaba a sus pies, junto con una pequeña nota.

"Dasela, despistado, y la próxima vez, intenta recordar tú los pequeños detalles."

- Que haría yo sin mi _amil_ postiza.- pensó Ascamir sonriente, recogiendo la florecilla.- (mamá)

Subió las escaleras de la casa y se paró delante de una puerta. Toc, toc.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Un minuto!-

Mentalmente, Ascamir contó un minuto. Toc, toc.

- ¡¡Te he dicho que un minuto!!-

- Ya ha pasado un minuto.- dijo riéndose Ascamir.-

- ¡Pues otro!-

- ¿Uno solo eh?-

- ¡Vale, vale!

Ascamir contó de nuevo el minuto.

- Diez segundos.-

- ¿Qué? ¡Espera!-

- Nueve..ocho...siete...

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

- Cuatro... tres... dos...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la pobre elfa salió hacia fuera como un cohete.

- ¡Ya esta, ya esta!- dijo la pobre medio asfixiada.-

- ¡Cuidado, que te mueres! Respira, venga, tranquila...-

- ¡No me moriría si no me metieses prisa!- replicó la elfa.-

- Va, venga... ten, mira, te he traído algo.- dijo dándole la flor.-

- ¡Oh, Gracias Ascamir!- dijo abalanzándose sobre él.-

- Jaja, veo que te ha gustado pero... ¡no me asfixies!-

- Ups, perdona, perdona...-

- Tendras que mejorar esos modales, eres todo una dama ya...-

- Deja mis modales tranquilos ¿vale? No eres el mas indicado para hablar de modales, tú..-

Wilwarin se puso la niphredil sobre el vestido con la ayuda de un imperdible transparente.

- Vaya... que guapa vas.- dijo Ascamir soltando un silbido de admiración y observándola de pies a cabeza.-

- Oh, no exageres...- dijo enrojeciendo.-

- Vale, vale, no exagero... vas horrible.-

- ¿¡Quééééé!?- si las miradas mataran, en aquel momento Ascamir abría caído fulminado.-

- ¡Era broma era broma! Estas preciosa, de verdad... me imagino la cara de todos los demás cuando me vean llegar con la dama mas hermosa de la ciudad.-

- Si claro. Cara de "MiraConQuienVaAscamirDebeDeSerSuChica".-

- Anda, anda, déjate de historias,  y vamos que llegaremos tarde. Madre y padre ya se han ido hace un rato.-

Llegaron a la plaza del puerto, justo cuando llegaban los novios. Aerandir y Linnaed se habían casado en la intimidad, con sus padres y sus testigos, pero habían querido celebrar la fiesta con todos sus amigos y familiares, en resumen, con toda la ciudad.

- ¡Ascamir, viejo amigo! ¡Por fin has venido!- exclamó un elfo cercano.-

- ¡Artael! Pensaba que te habías ido a vivir a Ost-in-Edhil. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Mira, vine de paso a visitar a unos amigos un poco mas al sur y me enteré de la boda y claro...-

- Si, a ti solo te van las fiestas. Mira, te presento a Wilwarin. Es amiga mía desde que era una niñita elfa.-

- Ah, encantado.- dijo besándole la mano.-

- Lo mismo digo.- dijo sonriendo la elfa.- Y eso de niñita elfa...-

- Es lo que eras. ¡Y no me digas que no!-

- Bueno, bueno parejita, discutios si queréis, yo me voy a picar algo, que tengo hambre.- dijo Artael, y se perdió entre la multitud.-

- ¿Parejita?- exclamó anonadada Wilwarin.- ¿Pero este que se pensaba?-

- Pues no sé... pero yo también tengo hambre.- dijo observando con ojos golosos las mesas llenas de comida, que estaban siendo literalmente atacadas por la multitud.- Venga, vamos.-

- Si es que... los elfos solo pensáis en comer, dormir y pasároslos bien.- dijo Wilwarin.-

- También pensamos en otras cosas.- comentó guiñándole el ojo.-

- Guarro...-

- Gracias, a mucha honra.- dijo antes de darle un enorme mordisco a una empanada de pescado.-

Wilwarin puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eres un proyecto de viejo verde pervertido.- comentó antes de probar un canapé de salmón.

En un rincón, un grupo de elfos empezó a tocar algo de música.

- ¿Quieres un poco?- dijo Ascamir señalando el ponche.-

- Bueno, pero no mucho.- aceptó la elfa.-

Ascamir le tendió la copa. Sus manos se rozaron solo un segundo, pero ella ni se dio cuenta, en cambio, el pobre elfo noldo se puso colorado hasta las orejas puntiagudas.

- Esto... voy a ver si veo a Hártale, ahora vuelvo.- dijo Ascamir.-

- Bueno, voy a ver si encuentro a Níniel.- dijo ella, y en un segundo, desapareció de su vista.-

Ascamir se sentó en una silla, algo apartado de la fiesta y ni siquiera buscó a su amigo. Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué le había dado ese bote el corazón? Pero si era una cría comparada con él... bueno, una cría no, pero era demasiado joven, se dijo. Además, siempre habían estado juntos, y era la primera vez que le pasaba... Será una tontería, no hagas ni caso, se dijo. Pero no quedó demasiado convencido. De repente la vio, hablando con su amiga Níniel, en medio de la multitud. Incluso desde donde estaba, la oía reír. El grupo de música empezó a tocar una melodía pegadiza y animada, y un elfo cercano la invitó a bailar.

Y se encontró mirando con furia, casi rozando la ira, como el elfo rubio bailaba con la dama del vestido verde y cabello dorado de mechas plateadas. Desde lejos veía la sonrisa pícara, que a él le parecía de subnormal, del elfo que la tenía cogida de la cintura.

--------------------------------------

- Reconócelo, es muy guapo.- le dijo Níniel.-

- Ya, pero... no sé. Si te gusta, baila tu con él.- le dijo Wilwarin.-

Estaban sentadas las dos en unas sillas cercanas a los músicos. Cerca de ellas, una noldo bailaba casi como una posesa agarrada a otro elfo noldo. El elfo que la había invitado a bailar había ido a buscar algo para beber, pero aún no había vuelto.

- Voy a buscar a Ascamir, seguro que me esta buscando.- dijo levantándose.-

- Déjalo, ya vendrá él.- dijo Níniel, apurando su licor de frutas.- Va venga, tienes que esperar al tío bueno.

- No sé...-

- Va, venga, quédate. Oportunidades como está no se repiten en mucho tiempo.-

- Bueno... pero solo un rato.-

--------------------------------------

Ascamir se pudo ya de los nervios. Su chica se había levantado, para buscar a el elfo bailarín (eso creía él), pero se había vuelto a sentar. "¿Mi chica?" pensó extrañado. ¿Porqué le llamaba así?

- Definitivo, me estoy volviendo majara.- pensó.-

- Eii, Ascamir, ¿que ashes askhi sholo?- dijo Artael, del todo borracho.-

- Artael, ya vuelves a estar borracho.- dijo Ascamir.-

- Shi yonovoy borraazscho, Azhcamir. Sholo fvoy fhcontentisho.- el pobre borracho tropezó con algo invisible y se tambaleó hacia delante, volcando toda su copa de vino encima de Ascamir.-

- ¡Ves con cuidado pedazo de imbécil!- gritó Ascamir intentando quitar la mancha de vino de la camisa.-

Casi iracundo, se levantó y se fue hacia la playa norte, huyendo de esa panda de borrachos y elfos subnormales roba-elfas.

--------------------------------------

- Míralo- dijo Níniel, señalando al sinda que habia bailado con Wilwarin.- Es tu oportunidad.-

Pero Wilwarin no contestaba.

- ¡Eh! Tierra llamando a Mariposa ¿me recibes?-

- Eh, ¿que? Que decías, estaba despistada.- contestó la elfa, saliendo de sus pensamientos.-

- Que mira, ahí esta tu elfo.-

- Ah, bueno... pensaba que era importante.- dijo mientras volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos.-

- De verdad que no te entiendo, estas muy rara. Pues si no lo quieres tu, me lo quedo.- y se fue con el sinda bailarin.-

Wilwarin se quedó un rato asi, sentada, hasta que aburrida, se fue hacia la playa.

La playa estaba poco iluminada y desierta. El mar, con su murmullo eterno, lamía las arenas oscuras.

- Bien, esta es la playa. ¿Y ahora que hago?- pensó.-

De pronto, se fijó en una figura sentada en la arena. Curiosa, se acercó.

- Hola.- saludó.-

Se quedó sin aliento. Era Ascamir, descamisado y con cara de enfadado.

- ¿Wilwarin?-

- Si, soy yo... ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Y tu camisa?-

- Artael, que iba borracho y me la ha manchado- contestó.- ¿Y ese elfo con el que bailabas?-

- Ah, ¿el sinda? Nada, se ha quedado con Níniel... ¿por? ¿Tienes envidia?- dijo con una media sonrisa.-

- Yo no.- dijo volviéndose hacia el mar. Notaba como enrojecía por momentos-

Wilwarin se rió quedamente. Silenciosamente, se le acercó por la espalda y abrazó el pecho desnudo del elfo.

- ¿Entonces por que estas tan raro?-

- Pues por que si.-

- ¿Por qué si?

- Si.-

- No me lo creo. Estas muy serio... y eso es malo para la salud.- dijo medio riéndose.- Venga, dime porque.

- Pues porque...- se calló.-

Las manos suaves y blancas de Wilwarin le acariciaban el cabello negro que le caía sobre el pecho. La elfa apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro del elfo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me lo dirás?-

- No sé.-

- Bueno… pues si no me lo vas a decir…-

Wilwarin se apartó de él. Ascamir sintió un escalofrío al perder el calor que desprendía la elfa, y se giró a ver que hacia. La elfa estaba de pie, su rostro oculto en la penumbra. De un empujón, echó al elfo de espaldas sobre la arena y se sentó encima de él.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ascamir medio extrañado, medio divertido.-

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tres segundos.-

- Pero que haces, venga…

- Tres.-

- Va venga, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

- Dos.-

- ¡Eeeeooo!-

- Uno.-

Súbitamente, Ascamir empezó a sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡¡No no no!! ¡¡Cosquillas no!!- gritó Ascamir, agitándose debajo de Wilwarin.-

- Si no me dices nada, al menos te reirás un rato.- 

El noldo se revolvió un rato, intentando sacarse de encima a la joven elfa, hasta que la pobre cayó de espaldas sobre la arena, y él se pudo levantar. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ascamir se sentó encima de ella.

- ¿Ahora qué?-

- ¡Sal! ¡Que me aplastas!- dijo ella revolviéndose.-

- No.-

A Wilwarin, ese "no" le sonó extraño. En los ojos grisáceos de Ascamir brillaba una luz rara, una luz diferente… Se quedó inmóvil, la vista clavada en los ojos de él, y un leve sonrojo se asomó a sus mejillas. La mano de Ascamir parecía poseer vida propia, acarició la mejilla pálida de la elfa, y tan lentamente como su mirada, sus labios se fueron acercando. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, solo se oían las sempiternas olas besar la arena… Y sus labios se encontraron a la luz de la luna, palpándose, acariciándose, silenciosos como el batir de las alas de las mariposas.

Ascamir olía el cabello perfumado, la piel blanca… Se sentía como un espíritu que estuviera besando un rayo de luz. Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus labios se separaron de los de ella.

- Ascamir…-

Se sintió desconcertado. ¿Qué había echo? Y si ella… Wilwarin cerró los ojos, y en un momento, le pareció de lo más inocente y juvenil. Pero solo un momento, un segundo, un destello fugaz en su imaginación. Pero esa no-mirada se le hizo irresistible, y al cabo de un segundo, sus labios volvían a rozar los de ella, volvía a intentar saciarse de esa sed que le parecía que sería eterna. Y ella le correspondió, para sorpresa y deleite suyo.

- Wilwarin, yo…-

- Shh, calla. Ya lo sé.- dijo en un susurró.-

Sus manos blancas se entrelazaron en su cabello negro, y los labios se Ascamir descendieron hasta el cuello. Pero lo que después pasó, solo ellos, la luna y el mar lo saben, y quizá algún día lo cuenten… quizá.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¬¬U **Éllóith toma una pastilla anti-cursiladas rositas** Vaya cosa mas rara me ha salido, la verdad. T___T Mayu, siento haberte destrozado este bonito romance con mis tonterías **Me siente como algo la quiere matar. Ese algo es su madre** Ups, he de irme, pero que sepáis que este mini-fic NO ME GUSTA. (porque nunca me gusta  lo que escribo O_ô) Si quieres que lo repita, por mi de acuerdo, por que mira, me parece que es un horror.

En todo caso, unas gotitas de ácido sulfúrico al que lea esto y no me deje review. ;--|--- (aunque no lo parezca, es un muñequito con cuernos)

REVIEWS!!

**_Éllóith Elenárë, reciente poetisa de la mouse Danone, y reciente Mensajera de la Muerte y próxima persona que saldrá en las paginas de sucesos y muertes de los periódicos._**


End file.
